


Mr. Grande Cappuccino

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Barry meet at comic con. Eddie is dressed as The Flash. Barry is The Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grande Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Written for everentwined (on tumblr) who wanted Eddie dressing as the Flash at comic con (basically). (ignore the lame title)

By the end of his shift that day Barry couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappointment. He hadn’t seen Eddie, one of his regular customers, today. He didn’t know anything about the attractive man other than his name and coffee order (Grande Cappuccino). He didn’t even know if Eddie was gay or bisexual. Barry secretly hoped that he was; he harbored a bit of a crush for the blonde man.

Barry pushed the disappointment out of his mind and clocked out, leaving the café in the capable hands of another employee. He didn’t want to spoil his mood by pining after someone who probably didn’t think of his as more than a CC Jitters barista.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him before speeding off to his apartment. He didn’t _usually_ use his superpowers for personal gain, but it was necessary today. He changed into his costume and headed for the convention center. He stopped in a back alley nearby, thinking about fixing his windswept hair; he decided it added more to the costume.

Barry looked in down at Superman costume when he arrived at the convention center. He was damn proud of his costume. He saved up months of his Jitters salary to buy this costume and his ticket to the Central City Comic Con. Even though Superman was very much a real person, there were still comics about him. Yes, Barry had every single issue (he also had one issue of the flash – only because he couldn’t believe someone wrote about him). It was awesome, it was like fanfiction but on a whole new level.

“Nice costume.”

“Thanks,” Barry turned around to look at the man standing in line behind him, “Oh, you’re the flash.” He eyed the man’s suit; it was good. Maybe a shade brighter than his own, but still, it was pretty realistic.

“Not a fan?” The man asked with a frown, pushing the hood down. “I might have to stop ordering my coffee from you.” He joked.

Barry’s eyes heart rate sped up. It was _Eddie_. I it was Mr. Grande Cappuccino, “Um, n-no. I mean yes.” He stuttered. He hoped his face wasn’t turning bright red. “I am a fan! It’s just that he’s pretty new. Not that many people follow what he does…”

“Well I do!” Eddie grinned, “I just love what he does for the city. A lot of the other detectives at the CCPD don’t agree with me, but I think he’s like a guardian angel. He protects the citizens in ways that we can’t.”

“Y-yeah.” Barry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, looking toward the front of the line. He was beginning to feel hot and flustered. This was insane. Not only was his crush _talking_ to him, but Eddie was practically _hardcore fanboy-ing_ his alter ego. It was a dream true.

“Hey, want to get coffee sometime? With me?”

“Hmm?” Barry turned around and looked into expectant blue eyes. “Uh, yeah. S-sure. I’d love to.”

Eddie grinned again, “Great.”


End file.
